Operation Wedding
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek - BaekYeol ! YAOI


**Operation Wedding - ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : GdZeloMir - Wafe.

Cast utama : ChanBaek (Chanyeol + Baekhyun)

Other Cast : KyuMin (Kyuhyun + Sungmin) JoonMir (Joon + Mir) JongLo (Jongup + Zelo)

Other cast 2 : Yongguk adalah ayah dari Sungmin, Mir, Zelo, Baekhyun. KrisTao orang tua Chanyeol.

Genre : Romance, Humor, YAOI.

Rating : T+

Sunmarry : disini tanggal lahir nya aku ganti semua, anak pertama yaitu Sungmin, kedua Mir, ketiga Zelo ke empat yaitu Baekhyun. Jadi disini Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Prolog :

Baekhyun anak bungsu favorite Yongguk, Baekhyun paling kuat menahan nafas di dalam air, dan selalu lebih unggul dari 3 hyungnya Sungmin, Mir, Zelo, yang kesemuanya di didik gaya milliter oleh Yongguk sendirian, Yongguk selalu menutupi keberadaan istrinya dari Baekhyun, Sungmin, si sulung selalu cemburu dan marah pada Baekhyun, berulang kali untuk mencoba membuang Baekhyun. Menyadari ini, Yongguk memutuskan untuk berhenti dari karir nya agar waktunya untuk membesarkan 4 anak nya, sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tetapi cara Yongguk melakukan anak nya masih sama. Di kampus Baekhyun bertemu kembali cinta monyetnya, Park Chanyeol yang mengajaknya kencan, Baekhyun minta izin kepada Yongguk, saat Chanyeol datang menjemput, ternyata Sungmin, Mir dan Zelo siap ikut bersama Yongguk. Walau demikian, cinta tetap bersemi di hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sehingga Yongguk merasa perlu meneror Chanyeol, Chanyeol nekat kalau pacaran tidak boleh maka dia akan mengajak Baekhyun nikah, tapi Yongguk membuat syarat, Baekhyun boleh menikah apa bila 3 kakak nya sudah menikah terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun di bantu Mir dan Zelo mempelajari peluang pacar -pacar kakak nya Kyuhyun, Joon, Jongup,agar segera melamar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nyaris kawin lari, bagaimana Baekhyun menyelamatkan pernikahan hyung -hyungnya dengan kekasihnya, sekaligus menyelamatkan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol?

.

.

Happy reading, lest to story, Only two shoot! Don't forget Coment ^_^

.

.

.

Hy, kenalkan namaku Baekhyun, aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, Hyung pertamaku bernama Sungmin, yang kedua Mir dan yang ketiga yaitu Zelo, dan yang terakhir adalah aku, kami sudah di didik oleh Yongguk appa untuk menjadi mandiri dan tidak manja, Yongguk appa melatih kami layak nya milliter agar kami tidak menjadi namja yang lemah ya walaupun tetap saja kata orang -orang kami mempunyai wajah yang cantik -cantik, but aku dan ke tiga hyungku sangat berterima kasih atas pujiannya. Eomma? Eomma, aku tidak tau, dari kecil aku tidak tau seperti apa wajah eomma, aku hanya melihat eomma dari figura photo lama dan itupun sudah buram tidak jelad, Yongguk appa selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika aku mulai menanyakan tentang eomma, aku tidak tau dan aku pun tidak mau tau, karena aku yakin lama maupun tidak lama suatu saat aku pasti mengetahuinya. Aku dan Yongguk appa sangat suka menonton pertandingan bola karena itu memang acara favorite kami yaitu Liverpool VS M.U itu sangat menyenangkan. berbeda dengan ketiga hyungku yang lebih memilih maskeran atau semacam agar kerutan dan noda jerawat tidak ada diwajah mereka -_-

Setiap hari Yongguk appa yang selalu mengantar kami ketempat kami, aku kuliah sedangkan ketiga hyung -hyung ku sudah pada berkerja nah sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempat kerja hyung ketigaku yap! Zelo hyung.

Zelo hyung berjalan kearah jendela mobil appa dan memberi hormat layak nya orang upacara.

"Siap " ujar Zelo hyung dan berjalan masuk kearah kantornya dan aku sempat melihat di pintu Zelo hyung sedang mencium pipi namja tampan yang sedang berdiri gugup menunggunya, uh untung saja tidak ketahuan oleh Yongguk appa, benar-benar ceroboh! Jangan heran jika aku duduk di depan, karena aku anak bungsu, haha ketiga Hyungku duduk bersempitan dibelakang, aku sangat beruntung menjadi anak bungsu dan mempunyai tiga Hyung yang sangat menyayangiku, aku juga menyayangi mereka.

Sekarang mobil Yongguk appa sudah berhenti di depan Universitas ku, aku pun keluar dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela mobil Yongguk appa.

"Siap " ujarku hormat, Yongguk appa mengangguk dan aku menurunkan tanganku, setelah berpamitan dengan Yongguk appa dengan santai aku masuk dan melewati lorong -lorong Campus.

-Author Pov -

"Heyy " seorang namja tinggi tampan berambut pirang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat namja mungil berwajah cantik itu terkejut.

"Siapa? " tanya Baekhyun kesal menatap namja tinggi itu.

"Kau lupa denganku? " namja tinggi itu bertanya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk orang yang tidak jelas sepertimu, dan kau tau aku sudah T-E-L-A-T " ujar Baekhyun dengan menekan kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku? " tanya namja tinggi itu sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat namja idiot yang sok mengenalnya, ia sangat membenci itu.

"Aku rasa kau benar -benar gila, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu " balas Baekhyun sangat kesal.

"Ah bagai mana kalu ini? "

Namja tinggi itu memulai mengangkat tangannya ingin meninju tapi Baekhyun dengan sigap menahan tangan namja tinggi tersebut kemudian meninjunya dengan tangan kiri sehingga namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"Sebentar " ujar Baekhyun, sepertinya ini sangat lah familiar, dejavu, ia tau ya Baekhyin tau, dia ingat.

"Kau.. -"

"Ya..aku Chanyeol, orang yang selalu kau tinju dan kau bully waktu di SD dulu, kau ingat? "

"Chanyeol?! Huwaaaa ini beneran kau? Oh my, sungguh berbeda waktu kecil kau sangat gendut dan sekarang -"

"Tampan? " potong Chanyeol dan berdiri dari jatuhnya, sedikit membersihkan celana nya yang terkena sedikit debu.

"Yeah..ehm sorry, baiklah kita akan mengobrol lagi, tapi nanti kalau mata kuliah ku selesai ok, ditaman Campus ok? Bye " ujar Baekhyun dan terburu buru dengan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya oh ayolah dia sudah terlambat 25 menit 45 detik, tidak mungkin ia harus meladeni sahabat yang ia lupakan itu sementara nanti waktunya? Sudah sangat terlambat! Dan ia tidak mau pantat sexy nya harus berciuman secara paksa milik Kwon seongsae, itu sangat memalukan.

"Bertambah cantik dan imut saja namja itu " gumam Chanyeol dan berjalan masuk kearah kelasnya.

.

.

.

#taman kampus #

"Hey, sudah lama? " tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk ditaman sembari membaca komik manga. Chanyeol menutup komik nya kemudian menatap kearah Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman tertampannya.

"Duduk "ujar Chanyeol menepuk tempat duduk disebelah nya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya Chanyeol memulai pertanyaan agar menghilangkan hawa akward yang terjadivdiantara mereka, yah sekedar ingin bertambah akrab atau mungkin Chanyeol ingin lebih seperti mengungkapkan perasaannya mungkin?

"Baik, hmm bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Semenjak lulus SD aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi "

"Kau merindukanku? "

"Ya, merindukan karena tidak ada yang akan melawanku saat beradu tinju lagi " canda Baekhyun.

"Karena ayahku tugasnya dipindahkan ke Canada jadi aku pindah kesana, tapi sekarang ayah sudah pensiun dari statusnya menjadi milliter " terang Chanyeol.

"Wow awesome " Baekhyun mengangguk angguk kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm.. boleh aku bertanya? " tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Tentu "

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar? " tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan

"Hahahahahahahahaha " Baekhyun tertawa terbahak -bahak dengan menepuk -nepuk pahanya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, apa ada yang lucu? Mungkin itu lah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Chanyeol sekarang. Sungguh aneh!

"HAHAHA! kenapa kau menanyakan itu! " setelah tertawa terbahak -bahak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius, benar-benar namja cantik yang sangat aneh.

"Ah tidak, ingin tahu saja hehe " ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? "

"Aku? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya "

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang yang selama ini menungguku, hm orangnya itu mandiri, cantik, tidak manja dan sangat suka beradu tinju hmmm yaitu kau " ujar Chanyeol serius, perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ne? "

"Iya, hmm bagaimana habis kuliah kita jalan -jalan? " tawar Chanyeol.

"Ok, tapi izin dulu ke appa ku " ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah " ujar Chanyeol.

"Ok kalau begitu aku pulang dulu mungkin appa sudah menungguku di gerbang, bye " pamit Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sembari melambai lambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang dan benar saja didepan gerbangnya sudah ada mobil sang appa yang bertengger manis menunggunya.

"Siap " Baekhyun memberi hormat dan masuk kedalam mobil appanya dengan ketiga hyungnya yang sudah duduk manis dibelakang.

Yongguk pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? " tanya Yongguk dengan mata yang masih fokus kearah jalan, sedangkan ketiga anaknya dibelakang sudah pada molor semua, mungkin ke letihan karena perkerjaan kantor mereka masing -masing hanya Baekhyun sendirilah yang masih kuliah.

"Baik, seperti biasa tidak ada yang istimewa " jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh "

"Hmm appa? "

"Ya? "

"... tidak jadi deh " Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Appa .."

"Iya! "

"Hmm appa masih ingat Chanyeol tidak? Temang Baekkie waktu masa Sd dulu "

"Hmm anaknya Kris Wu? "

"Yup betul banget..jadi begini appa, Chanyeol mengajakku jalan -jalan boleh tidak? "

"APA! "

Ckitttttttt

Tiba -tiba Yongguk me rem mendadak mobilnya sehingga membuat suara gesekan antara ban dan aspal yang sangat membuat ngilu.

"AAAAAAA ADA APA APPPA? APPA MENABRAK SIAPA? "

"KENAPA APPA ADA ORANG TERTABRAK KAH? APPPA? "

"APPA HUAAAA KENAPAAAAAA ADA APA SIAPA YANG DITABRAK ORANG KAH? BEBEK KAH? "

"Bencong" jawab Yongguk menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan dari ketiga anaknya yang duduk di jok belakang dengan suara yang sangat santai, terlalu santai malah.

"Jadi bagaimana appa? Bolehkah? " tanya Baekhyun menarik turunkan alisnya, membuat para hyungnya yang dibelakang jengkel ternyata hanya gara -gara pertanyaan si maknae yang membuat mereka hampir jantungan,dan mati tentunya.

"Huftt baiklah " jawab Yongguk mengangguk -angguk.

"Beneran? KYAAAAAAAAA! " sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak kegirangan membuat ketiga hyungnya harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun sangatlah cempreng dan bisa membuat pendengaran mereka tuli mendadak!

.

.

.

Tint tint (anggap aja bunyi klason mobil)

Satpam penjaga rumah besar itupun membuka gerbang pintu. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil nya dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah setelah menyapa penjaga rumah dahulu tentunya.

Tok tok tok.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Hey " sapa Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Sudah siap? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm...sebentar ok "

"Beneran? "

"Em " Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Loh? " Chanyeol menatap Zelo yang baru keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Loh " ujar Chanyeol lagi saat melihat Mir yang juga sudah berdandan sangat cantik.

"Loh " tanya Chanyeol heran saat Sungmin yang keluar dan menatap horor ke tiga hyung Baekhyun yang dengan santainya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa lah loh " tanya Yongguk sangar saat ia yang paling keluar terakhir membuat Chanyeol mati ketakutan.

"Eh, ti..tidak sir " ujar Chanyeol gugup, dengan cuek Yongguk pun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak apa kan mereka ikuy? " tanya Baekhyun watados, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

(Di mall)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk sambil makan bersama. sedangkan dimeja depan ada Yongguk dan ketiga anaknya sembari mengawasi anak bungsunya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Yongguk meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian menatap mereka berdua, membuat Chanyeol benar -benar gugup dan takut.

"Baekhyun, tolong pesan kan appa kopi, tidak pakai gula, dan serbuknya sedikit saja " perintah Yongguk.

"Siap appa " ujar Baekhyun hormat, dan beranjak pergi memasan, dengan santai Yongguk duduk di samping Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi berambut pirang itu benar -benar takut dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Dia merasakan kalau nyawanya berada diujung tanduk saat ini.

Pruitttt

Yongguk membunyikan pluitnya, Sungmin membawa makanan milik Yongguk kearah meja dimana ayah nya duduk, menunduk hormat layaknya memberikan bendera upacara.

"Hormat " ujar Sungmin dan membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya seperti semula.

"Ehm..Baekhyun bilang kau ingin menjadi dokter? " tanya Yongguk.

"Iya Sir, dokter bedah " jawab Chanyeol terbata -bata.

"Berarti keahlian kita sama! " ujar Yongguk.

"keahlian apa Sir? "

"Sama -sama ahli memotong mayat " tegas Yongguk sangar sembari mengeluarkan pisau ntah dari mana kemudian menggoyangkan pisau itu dilehernya seakan ia ingin membedah lehernya sendiri, membuat tubuh Chanyeol panas dingin dengan mengeluarkan berbutir -butir keringat dari pelipis nya, dia benar -benar takut. Sungguh.

"Dulu saya ikut angkatan milliter laut berbulan -bulan, setiap hari kami mengadakan undian dan itu pasti " terang Yongguk sembari memainkan pisau lipat nan tajamnya.

"Undi apa Sir? " tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri.

"Karena kehabisan bahan makanan, sebagai komandan saya mengadakan undian memotong tubuh manusia untuk menjadi santapan kami, ada yang mendapat bagian tubuh, usus, kaki dan berbagai macam lainnya, saya mendapat bagian kepala, dan membuka kepala itu kemudian memakan isi nya seperti ini " Yongguk membedah steak daging dengan pisau nya kemudian dengan sadis ia memakan daging itu, membuat perut Chanyeol mual membayangkan daging itu kepala manusia, tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak muntah ditempat.

"Kadang kulit kepalanya pun saya makan, tapi saya paling suka bagian matanya, memakan matanya itu harusbhati -hati karena kalau tidak maka cairan kental itu akan keluar dan -"

"Maaf Sir saya permisi dulu " pamit Chanyeol sembari menutup mulutnya kemudian berlari kearah toilet.

"Hey yeol, kau kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Chanyeol sepertinya ingin muntah muntah. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan ketempat appa nya yang ternyata sedang duduk santai.

"Appa, ada apa dengan Chanyeol? " tanya Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kopi pesanan san appa.

"Baekhyun, appa rasa dia tidak cocok untuk mu, percaya pada appa " ujar Yongguk, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

.

.

.

(Di kamar)

Baekhyun tidur sembari memperhatikan ikan yang ada didalam guci bening disampingnya, ia benar -benar tidak enak dengan Chanyeol, kasihan Chanyeol yang dikerjai appa nya tadi saat di mall.

Zelo dan Mir pun masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun,dan merebah kan tubuh disamping Baekhyun sehingga posisi Baekhyun sekarang ada di tengah -tengah.

"Sudah lah Baek, bukannya kau saja yang tidak boleh jalan dengan pacar, kita juga punya pacar, tapi appa tidak pernah mengizinkan kami pergi jalan " terang Mir menepuk bahu Baekhyun, Zelo mengangguk setuju.

"Susah bertemu " tambah Zelo.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah punya pacar? " tanya Baekhyun terkejut dan duduk dari acara berbaring malas nya tadi. Zelo dan Mir mengangguk, Sungmin yang baru datang pun ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Waktu itu, Lee Joon digertak sama Yongguk appa sampai pinsan " ujar Mir sedih.

"Kalau pacarku, si Jongup malah ditembak pakai pistol " Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah itu mah mendingan, nah, pacar ku si Kyuhyun di lempar petasan sama Appa " balas Sungmin sebal.

"Kalau begini kita tidak akan bisa menikah" ujar Baekhyun putus asa.

"Iya benar" ujar Mir mengangguk.

"Ahhh! Bagaimana kalau kita keluarnya saat Yongguk appa sedang tidur? " usul Baekhyun menjentikkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku rasa Yongguk appa itu punya indra ke enam, waktu itu pas kami mau keluar apa langsung bangun " ujar Mir cemberut.

"Kalau siang? " tanya Baekhyun menatap ketiga hyungnya bergantian.

"Kalau siang, Yongguk appa punya indra ketujuh, pada waktu dikantor. hyung ingin pergi makan siang dengan Kyuhyun tapi Yongguk appa malah sudah menunggu di parkiran " jawab Sungmin.

"Selama Yongguk appa masih melek, kita tidak bisa keluar " ujar Mir menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Kecuali Yongguk appa sedang menonton " ujar Zelo.

"Menonton apa? " tanya Baekhyun.

"BOLA! " ujar Sungmin, Mir, Zelo, Baekhyun semangat.

.

.

.

Dengan mengendap -endap Zelo berjalan kearah pagar.

"Ah ternyata satpam nya sudah bobo " gumam Zelo, dan membuka pelan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk " bisik Zelo.

Kyuhyun, Joon, Jongup serta Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan dengan pelan mulai mengendap -endap masuk kedalam rumah.

Mir dan Sungmin sedang mengawasi appa mereka yang sedang asik menonton pertandingan sepak bola ditelivisi.

"YA! Bodoh sekali, itu dari mana, itu bukan pelanggaran namanya? Yap ayo tembak! Gol! Gol! " Yongguk berteriak melihat pertandingan bola yang membuatnya gemas itu, sedangkan Baekhyun disampingnya melirik kebelakang, dan menggerakkan tangannya membei kode, bahwa keadaan masih aman.

"Ah bodoh sekali ya appa " ujar Baekhyun mengangguk angguk.

"Ya! SHOT! SHOT!, " teriakan Yongguk benar -benar membuat para remaja yang sedang mengendap itu terkejut, tapi dengan cepat mereka menaiki tangga, Baekhyun mengelus dadanya akhirnya mereka berhasil dan tidak ketahuan.

"Wah itu parah banget, parah banget ckckck, itu sih tidak ada sasarannya, benar kan appa? Aduh bodoh sekali wah basi nih, basi " Yongguk hanya melongo melihat anaknya berceloteh.

"Mau kemana? " tanya Yongguk saat baekhyun berdiri.

"Mau ke atas appa, ngerjain tugas" alasan Baekhyun, Yongguk mengangguk, Baekhyun hormat kemudian berlari ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

#Zelo room #

"Ayo hyung " manja Zelo membuat jongup gugup dan membenarkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"A..ayo a..apa? " tanya Jongup bingung di campur gugup.

"I..itu..." ujar Zelo mendekatkan duduknya lebih menempel ke Jongup membuat Jongup deg degan dan membenarkan kaca matanya yang kembali melorot.

" ci...cium " ujar Zelo malu -malu.

"N..ne? "

Cup

.

.

.

(Mir room)

"Aduhhhh Joonnie ini sempit "-Mir

"Sabar dong baby, sebentar lagi masuk, ini agak susah "-bisik Joon.

"Coba ujungnya "-Mir

"Hmmm lengket baby "-Joon.

"Tu sedikit lagi masukkan "-Mir

"Nah berhasil, bagus kan? " tanya Joon setelah berhasil memasukkan bingkai foto. Mir mengangguk senang dan memeluk Joon manja.

"Kau cantik malam ini " bisik Joon

Dan

Cup

.

.

.

#Sungmin room #

"Eumhhhhh ahhhhh " desah Sungmin sangat pelan saat Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh area bawahnya.

"Sampai baby " bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh "desah mereka berdua saat sudah sampai titik puncaknya.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat diwajah sungmin.

"Saranghae "

"Nado "

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Baekhyun room #

"Bagaimana Baekhyunnnie? Aku tidak bohong, aku benar -benar mencintaimu " bisik Chanyeol.

"Ehmmm..a..aku juga Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membuat jantung Baekhyun benar -benar berdetak cepat saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku " bisik Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau tau? "

"Buktinya kau masih menyimpan boneka pemberianku " jawab Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik Baekhyun.

5

4

3

2

Tok tok tok

"Baekhyun "

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat mendengar suara appa nya.

"Aduh sembunyi Yeollie sembunyi " bisik Baekhyun kalang kabut, Chanyol mengangguk dan keluar melewati jendela kamar Baekhyun dan bersembunyi dibalik jendela tersebut. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berpura -pura tidur.

Cklek

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar anak bungsunya, dan mengerutkan alisnya saat menemukan jendela kamar Baekhyun terbuka, Yongguk pun segera berjalan kearah jendela tersebut mana tau ada maling yang menyelinap.

"AAAAAAAAA " teriak Baekhyun membuat Yongguk khawatir dan menghampiri Bawkhyun.

"Kenapa nak? " tanya Yongguk, Baekhyun segera memeluk ayahnya.

"Takut appa, takut " ujar Baekhyun akting.

"Tenang tidak apa -apa ok "

"Tadi mimpi buruk "

Yongguk mengusap punggubg anak bungsunya sayang.

Dilain tempat Chanyeol memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Harus kabur sebelum benar -benar ketahuan " gumam Chanyeol dan melihat kearah bawah yang ternyata ada kolam renang.

Byurrrrrr

Dengan nekat Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam kolam.

"Hey maling! Maling! " teriak Yongguk saat melihat Chanyeol berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Mana appa!? Tidak ada maling, appa! " Baekhyun segera mengejar appa nya.

.

.

.

#besoknya #

"Kim! Kalau besok masih ada maling yang bisa masuk kerumah ini! Kamu saya tembak, gertak Yongguk sangar membuat satpam itu mati ketakutan.

"I..iya Tuan " ujar satpam itu takut.

"Sudah sana "

"Si..siap tuan " ujar satpam itu dan segera pergi.

Yongguk pun pergi meninggalkan keempat anaknya yang hanya menunduk.

Sungmin menyenggol Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun! Ini semua gara gara kau! Kita susah membawa pacar kita kerumah! " ujar Sungmin tajam.

"Kenapa aku!? Kenapa aku terus yang di salahkan! "

"Kau salah, kau salah karna kau lahir!" Ujar Sungmin dan beranjak, Baekhyun mengejar Sungmin.

"Hey maksud hyung apa! " tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat kepada sang ayah.

"Ada apa? Kalian ini eoh?" Tanya Yongguk, Sungmin menurunkan tangannya.

"Appa sudah waktunya dia tau tentang eomma! " ujar Sungmin.

"Maksudnya apa? "

.

.

.

"15 oktober? Hari ulang tahunku? " gumam Baekhyun mengelus nisam eommanya, Yongguk menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau, eommau sekarang sudah disurga " ujar Yongguk.

"Gara -gara melahirkan ku eomma harus pergi meninggalkan appa dan hyung deul " isak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, jangan menangis, memang itu sudah waktunya eomma mu pergi " terang Yonnguk.

"Ayo kita pulang "

.

.

.

"Baik appa, aku masuk ke kelas dulu " Baekhyun memberi hormat kepada appanya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

Meletakkan tasnya di di atas meja, hari ini jadwal kuliah nya padat.

"Baekhyun "

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Chanyeol tiba -tiba masuk kekelasnya.

"Chanyeol? "

"Ne, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku juga " balas Baekhyun, tapi sayng saat Chanyeol ingin berjalan ketempat Baekhyun dosen nya datang.

"Bukannya kai ada praktek dikelas lain? " tanya Baekhyun sedikit keras karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol lumayan jauh.

"Aku ingin bicara "

"Iya sebentar ada dosen, nanti saja " ujur Baekhyun.

"Hey kau! Kenapa masih berdiri duduk! " perintah dosen Lee, mau tidak mau Chanyeol duduk di sembarang kursi karena ini memang bukan kelasnya.

Chanyeol melihat kearah guru yang masih sibuk menulis di papan tulis, ia berdiri kemudian menghadap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " ujar nya lagi.

"Hey kau! Tolong tenang sebentar! Atau kau mau menggantikanku disini eoh?! "Ujar dosen lee galak.

"Tidak Seongsae " ujar Chanyeol dan kembali duduk.

Karena susah, akhirnya Chanyeol mengirim surat kepada Baekhyun dan mereka surat -suratan, dan tingkah mereka di pergoki oleh Dosen Lee tapi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyin tidak menyadarinya

"Nah salah satu contohnya itu surat menyurat, hey COBA LIAT " dosen Lee merebut surat dari tangan Chanyeol kemudian membuka surat tersebut.

"SO SWEET " komentar dosen Lee mengangguk -anggukan kepalanya.

"Coba kau maju, dan contohkan kepada teman -temanmu agar lebih dapat di simak " ujar dosen Lee.

"Ayo maju! " perintah Mr lee.

"N..ne Seong sae " ujar Chanyeol dan mengambil surat tersebut kemudian membacanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku.

"Baekhyun, semalam aku yakin bahwa kita tidak di yakinkan untuk bersama "

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu " teriak siswa heboh, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan menutup wajah nya malu.

"Tapi, laut tidak pernah meninggalkan pantai, bintang tidak pernah meninggalkan langit, bulan tidak pernah meninggalkan bumi, dan aku, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mu "

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu "

"Baekhyun kau adalah belahan jiwaku, kita tidak mungkin putus karena kita sehati, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu Baekkie, aku ingin menikahi mu Baekhyun "

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Switttttt switttttttt " teriak heboh para murid.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah Chanyeol, lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol erat dan kembali kelas tersebut heboh dengan berbagai teriakan.

.

.

.

"NIKAH!? " tanya Yongguk kaget saat Chanyeol datang kerumahnya meminta restu untuk menikahi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini terinspirasi ama satu film yg judulnya juga sama ama ni judul ff. Ok thanks! saran sangat dibutuhkan! Maaf jika ada typo, coz ini ff belum saya periksa ulang. Oh ya minal aidzin walfaidzin ya ^_^


End file.
